The Kidnapping
by Chibiyaoi123
Summary: Hank and Evan are kidnapped. Wanna find out more, you have to read. This is for isrocks. Please review. And be warned, flames will be used to help take over the world.


'Ring! Ring!' Hank groaned as he reached for his phone and opened. 'Ue needed at 522 Deer Lane Rd.' He let his head fall and on something solid. An armsnuck around his waist and held him in place. "I have to go." He mumbled into the broad chest. "This early in the morning?" Boras asked as he trailed his hand through the soft dark hair. Hank nodded as oulled the arm away and got out of bed to get dress. Grabbing his duffle bags, he went back to bed and placed a kiss on the older man's lips. "I'll see you two when I get. And keep an eye on Evan. You know he tends to get into trouble." He said before placing a kiss on his older brother's cheek and left the room. After he left, Boras turned over and wrapped possissive arms around the sleeping man and pulled him close.

"Alright, so if anything happens, just call me." Hank said before leaving the house to head to his car. Once he got in, he headed towards town to pick up some stuff before heading home. It didn't take him long to purchase the things he needed and go back out to his car. Before he could get in, something hit the back of his neck and everything went black. He was picked up by two men and carried over to a waiting black van and placed inside. The van took off when everything was secured.

Evan looked around the empty parking lot, wondering Diviya would want to meet him out here. 'I bet anything that Hank is already back.' He thought right as his phone went off. He looked down and smiled when he saw Boras's name on the caller id. "Hey." He answered. "Have you finished your business yet, возлюбленный?" the older man asked. Looking around the place, Evan answered, "No, she hasn't showed up yet. I'm going to give her another five minutes before I-" Evan fell to the ground as everything went black. His phone clattered to the ground as two men picked him up and carried him to a black van. Another man picked up the phone and smirked at hearing the concern yelling.

"H'llo Boras. How have you been?"

Boras went slient when he heard that voice and a glare formed. "What did you do? If he's hurt I'll-" The other person cut him off before he could finish his threat. "Oh, don't worry. He's fine and so is that doctor. But if you wish to see either one again. Then you'll wait for my instructions." The phone went dead after that and Boras just sat there for a moment before springing into action. He called in his servent and ordered him to get someone and quick.

Hank groaned as he opened his eyes and tried to clear his vision as he looked around. He was in a bedroom on top of a bed and cuffed to the bedpost. Looking to his other side, he noticed another bed and a body laying there. 'EVAN?!' His mind went into overtime as he tried to see if he was still breathing, but it was hard when he couldn't even get out of the bed. "Ah. so, our doctor is awake." Came a gruff and heavily accented voice from the doorway. Turning towards it, he glared at the man standing there and holding a knife. "What do you want?" he asked. The man laughed as he walked over to him. "Oh, nothin' much, just a little revenge on Boras is all." He answered with a laughed.

Holding the knife up, he traced Hank's cheek before pressing into it and dragging it down a little. A shallow cut formed and some blood slid down his face before it was pulled away. "Just get comfortable and enjoy the show причуда." The man said and left the room. Hank sat there for a while before he heard a groan. Looking over at the other bed, he saw Evan sitting up and holding his head. "Man, what happened?" he groaned. "Appearantly, we're being used to get revenged on Boras." Hank answered him. Evan looked over at him before falling back onto the bed.

Boras paced back and forth as he watched the woman typing away on computor. 'Please be safe. Please be safe.' He thought. It had already been six hours sine Hank and Evan had been kidnapped and he still hadn't heard a word. "Found them!" the woman exclaimed, jumping up. He looked over at her before calling his guards to him and they were given the address. He followed them his black SUV as they made there way there.

Hank looked up when he heard shouts and gunfire. "What's going on out there?" Evan asked as he sat up. Before the younger man could answered, the door flung opened and a man stumbled in before landing in a heap on the floor. Boras stood there in the doorway with an angry scowl on his face. "не делайте Вас, когда-либо касаются их снова или иначе Вас грязная часть дерьма." He spat before striding over to the beds. He hugged and kissed Hank before doing the same to Evan as his guards worked on getting them free. Once they were, they were lead back out to the Suv and into the back seat with the older man sitting in the middle. Hank  
and Evan laid their heads on his shoulders and sighed in relif. "I'm glad you are safe my любовь and my возлюбленный." He said and kissed both of the heads. Both of the younger men smiled and justed drifted of to sleep.

1.возлюбленный=beloved

2.причуда =maggot

3.не делайте Вас, когда-либо касаются их снова или иначе Вас грязная часть дерьма=don't you ever touch them again or else you dirty piece of shit

4.любовь =love


End file.
